pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bulbasaur98
Bienvenido^^ olaa vii k eras nuevoo asii k te keriia dar la bienveniida^^ uenuu si tienes alguna duda no te preocupes, consultanosla^^ PD: si lo de 98 va para el año k naciste, io tamiien!!n.n Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 19:30 15 may 2010 (UTC) Te doy la bienvenida soy FANPOK y em llamo nicolas y si te gustan lso realitys kiero ke opines del mio xP El Reto Usuario:FANPOK Holaaaaaaaa Holaaa soy Marcela =3 bueno espero que te diviertas en esta wiki ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? *Rin Eipam* 19:32 15 may 2010 (UTC) Ahhahahaha compiiii^^ iien algiiien k tiiene mii edad!!!! =) uenuuu sii necesiitas algunaa cosiiilla no dudes en consultarmelaa ^^ esperoo k cmo diices nss encontremss en el xatt^^ un besiiitoo=) Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 10:10 16 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Bulba!, Soy Lucian-Fantome Graciass por audicionar, me pareces un exelente candidato, pero deseas ser villano???' Ponlo en la pagina donde audisionaste' Lo Recuerdas Bueno Solo recuerdo ke te inscribiste en un reality llamado el reto en la segunda temporada xP bueno ya se acerca y el especial saldra el viernes solo te recuerdo muy pronto tendras tu momento de gloria en el reto xPP =D.Nicolas 17:04:21 jun 2010 ' Te doy mi msn para hablar Es: barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com --Usuario:Meganium1530 shale :D te lo day, ahora la historia es tuya, cualquier duda conmigo , agrega losp ersonajes que quieras y todo el cuento, crea especiales si quieres, desde ahora es tuyo :D, felicitaciones, pero no hagreges mas caps A la Orden !! 04:51 10 jul 2010 (UTC) No se puede. Elije: Entrenador o Coordinador. Respóndeme en mi discusión. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 18:27 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Entrenador entonces Pues eso xD. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:22 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Shíi ^w^ Síi soii x3 Acá en wikia no aii muxaa gente d uruuguuay uwu Yo conozcoo a dos pero no tiienen cuuentaa en wikii lolZ x3 i d k parte sos?¿ ioo d soriianoo x3 '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 17:54 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Haha x3 Claro, seaamoos amiigoos ^w^ i... toda la genteee k ee conociidoo en internet k es d uruuguay, es d montevideo!! uwu x3 coomoo dicee la canción "Morís en la capital" x3 iwal papá tienee parientees en montevideeoo, tíos i priimos algo desoo xdd hehe, antes ioo ibaa cuuando era más xiicaa pero después noo xd uuenuu, xauu, xauu!! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 18:04 14 jul 2010 (UTC) hola bueno haz pasado a el viaje a hoenn (en verdad todos pasaron) estan en Sinnoh y tienes que recorrer kanto y joho (ver instrucciones en el cap 1) bueno felicidades chao T.A.K jajajja 15:26 17 jul 2010 (UTC) ^w^ Claro que sí nwn Poneme un... mmm... Glaceon nwn Capaz que tardo en ponerte a vos porque es que me olvido o me da pereza x3 Xau! ☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 21:18 22 jul 2010 (UTC) hola!! Pues tu te inscribiste en mi realyti (Stop and Go! ) y en lo del pais solo puedes poner Italia,Alemania,Canada o Argentina espero que te sea problema cambiarlo pero por favor cambialo [[Usuario:Tukumi pikuru|'··"]] 17:29 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Graché La verdad es que como soy impaciente e hecho algo PARECIDO a una 3ª parte.Se llama El equipo ingenio,y es que Diego y Shine se casaron,tuvieron 2 hijos(Marta una riolu y Pablo un shinx).Un día Pablo y Pedro(Phanpy) se encuentran en la playa a Julieta,una eevee que afirma ser humana pero no recuerda nada más.Que conste que no se parece en NADA al juego.¡Gracias por leerla!¡Ya creía yo que nadie la leía y que era mala(la novela)!Si te lees la que te digo ahora,pon un comentario plis.X3 La kiminowa pacífica(Pero cuidadito igualmente) Amigotes, amigotes... Amigotes somos, amigotes, amigotees, amigooooooos. (Canto xD) Amigotes, amiguitos, amigotas, amiguitas, amigooooooooos (Canción inventada por mí xD) El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 17:46 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Holisss oye hace ya tiempo que somos amigos, podrias ponerme en tu lista de amigos, y yo te pongo en la mia, si?? ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 00:14 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar Gracias por participar en mi primera novela.Ahora puedo morir feliz *w* La chica froslass Claro Si yo lo lo hice por que la pregunta? arte es algo que conserva su belleza aun cuando el cruel tiempor ha pasado sobre el.¡ARTE ES LA BELLEZA ETERNA! 23:00 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Letras para Kyoto Motel '''OSITO DE FELPA' Me regalaste un osito de felpa llaamdo felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR COSAS SUCIAS Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizó y el chico un platano pisó Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) (Rap) Ellos kerian una noche de diversión no querian mucha presión no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... FIN wooola ya recibi tu mensaje, y si se areglara, esto apenas son capitulos iniciales, falta muchooooooo mas xD. Si has visto Glee, esto tambien te gustara. [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Nueva letra Kyoto Motel Esta es la historia de un chico que le gustaba una chica Ese chico le gustaba esa chica desde el primer dia q la vio y la chica lo ignoraba hacia lo que fuera por tratar de llamarle la atencion e intento cualquier cosa pero ella solo lo queria lejos El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue Ella no lo amaba pero el estaba dispuesto a intentar El no la dejaba asi que ella se fue y su corazon de rompio Ella se fue El se quedo con un corazon que nunca sano El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue He's gonna tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(x3) 'till the end KingDragon 5 21:25 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Placa X favor podrías ir a este link i seguir las indicaciones para ponerte la placa d los miembros d kyoto motel? http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoto_Motel%28Banda_de_Rock%29#Placa_de_los_integrantes graciias!! αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 22:17 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva cancion para el disco Se llama TU eres mi arte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala para golpearte Tu nunca aprendes, eres un ignorante me ensusiaste la camiseta en clase de arte Quiero tener una bomba para matarte o si no, con la directora acusarte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala grande, pa' golpearte compuse la cancion para olvidarte y me servi un jugo de tomate no quiero nunca mas, mencionarte quizas nunca debí, conocerte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala gigante, pa' golpearte Yo soy vainilla, tu eres chocolate Yo soy cienca, tu eres arte Pareces una estrella muy distante Pero aun así, quiero golpearte... Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 18:55 30 ago 2010 (UTC) claro dejame tu equipo max 6 y tu sprite [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:30 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien te dejare entrar a Pokémon tamers, solo dime que pokemon seras y el nombre n.n ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 02:25 4 sep 2010 (UTC) JMMM esque el puesto de bulbasaur ya esta ocupado, asi que elije otro =S ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 02:54 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok ok ya estaras en pokemon tamers ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 03:12 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro! El puesto que queda libre es el de Chico Gotico 'espero que sea de tu agrado, ya te puedes apuntar ^^ [[User:Eco1003|''Victor, Taro en Pokémon]]'' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber? 08:33 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ola ola disculpa tu te apuntaste en nota: de espacio obscuro solo quisiera saber que personaje eres...?¿ graxias<(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy kagamine 19:00 4 sep 2010 (UTC) n.nU ok ok ntp en esta novela ya no aii puiestos pero va a estar espacio obscuro 2:el regreso si quieres participas alli le avisare a todo el mundo el 15 de septiembre habra puestos vacantes t reservo uno...?¿<(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy kagamine 19:18 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Bono suspendido El bono de Bono para todos los Realities de Operación ha sido suspendido porque lo he pensado y mejor sin bono xD. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:09 5 sep 2010 (UTC) LA GRAN CARACOLA HA HABLADO! Has sido seleccionada de entre un millón de personas para pagar todos los gastos de un viaje a Groelandia que ni siquiera querias participar en esta historia!! xDDD Necesito que llenes esta ficha de este puesto y lo dejes en mi discuu. Recuerda entre mas claro y detallado sea será mejor. Nombre: Aquí debes poner un nombre completo. Puede ser dos nombres y dos apellido o como quieras. Trata de que sean originales y mejor si son extranjeros (H) (osea, puede ser japones, español, inglés, italiano, etc) Historia: Debes hacer una historia detallada de tu vida hasta los 16 años. Debes poner donde naciste, que ocurrió en tu vida hasta los 16, si tus padres, personas o otros factores te afectaron de alguna manera, etc. Descripción Psicologica: Aquí pon como eres. Se detallada pero no muy variada por ejemplo puedes usar esta manera de describir: Soy una chica seria, determinada y valiente y describes cada una de ellas. Imagen: Aquí pones una o dos imágenes de como eres. Máximo dos. Trata de que muestren su ropa habitual o puede que una sea una ropa habitual y otra especial. Una poder: Aquí puedes poner algún poder especial dependiento de que puesto escojas ok? Recuerda debe ser uno, ya que tendrás otras habilidades. (SI quieres inventala) Puesto: Te doy el puesto de mezcla entre: Caballero y mago (su habilidad es gracias al caballero podra tener grandes habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y gracias al mago podras crear armas para usar) ¿te parece? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 14:51 5 sep 2010 (UTC) hola bulb Bulb hola se me olvido poner personalidad en la ficha ahora agregalo por favor xD http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Audiciones_para_Pokemon:El_gran_reto_de_supervivencia ★K!ng★ 17:25 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Bulb!! Hola Bulbii!! x3 Uhmm se q no nos conocemos mucho como para decir q somos súper recontra mejores amigos peroo creo q nos llevamos muyy iieen así q t qería pedir q si t podrías inscribir en mi novelaa? ñaña x3 es q necesiitoo a alguien q sea mi mejor amiigoo lo + pronto posiblee entonces cuando t conectes i leas mi mensaje, entrá acá i si qerés (obvio), inscribiitee como mi mejor amiigoo, si es q nadiie se ha inscriitoo ya: Discusión:El Regreso De Los Elementos sii no qerés no pasa nadaa n.n ah! e ignorá el nombre x3 es q esa página es d una novela q yo tenía x3 el nombre no tiene nada q ver, tengo q redirigirlo graciias! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 23:54 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Duda exitencial Hola Bulb =D, oye, se me a bajado la duda existencial y queira saber una cosa: de estos dos, cual te gusta mas ¿Ivysaur o Venasaur? es de vida o vida :O --Sangre Si / Globulos Rojo No 00:10 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Okii ¿Qué nombre quieres? Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 16:47 9 sep 2010 (UTC) cancion nueva de kyoto Te extraño La noche pronto llegara Las estrellas hoy caerán Y no estaras ahi... Jamas te podre olvidar Nunca de mi mente, te iras Prometiste quedarte hoy Pero las cosas fueron diferentes Pero no quiero recordar mas, No Es Gracioso cuando dices, Todo estara bien Luego las cosas son todo lo contrario Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Solias estar aqui junto a mi Muchos dicen que estan mejor sin ti Yo nunca los entendere Sentado junto al lago en el que te conoci recuerdo el diciembre aun No se como pudo pasar No entiendo que es lo que salio mal Tus palabras nunca me sonaron a cliche siempre me apoyabas en todo y nunca lo aprecie Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Ahora te extraño mas que a nada Me dejas solo Como un niño a sus juguetes Siempre llevare tu recuerdo conmigo Quisiera ser, Un reloj que va a la inversa para poderte ver una vez mas Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar Y creeme, yo pronto, te voy a visitar Sha la la la x3 Todo tuyo xD Aki tienes Archivo:Huevo_de_Turtwig.PNG x3 eclosionara el 18 de septiembre X3 Claro! si te refieres a la que acabo de crear,sí, inscribete aquí:Audiciones para Poder Rúnico,Poder Elemental.otra cosa ,serias mi amigo?--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 00:58 18 sep 2010 (UTC) =S perdon Perdon pero no, como ya estoy por llegar a la final ......... D=< PORKE ME CAMBIE DE FIRMA !! 02:34 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien a mi ponme mi sprite de poochyena--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 17:19 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Para tu programa de tv Lady Gengar (Gaga) , me gustaria ser de lo que sea ahi =D D=< PORKE ME CAMBIE DE FIRMA !! 02:58 20 sep 2010 (UTC) =)(/&%$#"! aclare, supuetsamente QUE EL LOBO NEGRO Y BLANCO ESTABA OCUPADO (VA SOLO EL NEGRO) vos podes ser el blanco y ser mi contraparte =) , y la luna la tengo representada yo ¬.¬ [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:48 21 sep 2010 (UTC) al decir Al decir mi contraparte me refiero ami hermanop, talvez no lo sepamos pero podemos ser hermanos ... ya que ami tambien me representan los lobos 8podemos ser ermanos irreconosidos ) [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:48 21 sep 2010 (UTC) hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP hola denuevo ovio entraras para participar Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP hola.... hola mira te habia guardado un puesto en el caballero vampiro y ya esta el archico sera que podrias pasar a escojer tu puesto...?¿green 4 ever... <(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy 4 ever 23:13 24 sep 2010 (UTC) me pusiste en amigas?? xD ??? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Oye... Decidi cancelar mi novela,pero hare,otra,y,debido a eso,te hago una pregunta:Conocés Sailor Moon? --MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 22:53 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye bulbasaur Quieres ser mi amigo? Archivo:Cara_de_Pokabu_by_Hiperpikachuchu.png[[User:Himeko_Hoshi|'Himeko']]'''--Love me Love me --'' 17:09 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Okay Aver , yo no uso lista de amigos , asi k no te puedo poner... Peero , creo que ya lo he dejado claro antes ¡POKABU! xDD Me alegro de que aceptaras [[User:Himeko_Hoshi|'Himeko']]'''--Love me Love me --'' 17:14 27 sep 2010 (UTC) No me contestaste --MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 20:21 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien y busca en wikipedia,ya que la novela que voy a hacer trata sobre eso y sobre pokemon,y encontre el personaje perfecto para vos,pero eso es Na-i-sho--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 20:28 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Algo así y,si tu quieres,podrias ser Sailor Jupiter,el sailor del trueno,la madera(osea plantas)y el valor. PD:si leiste que solo eran chicas,en mi historia son tanto chicas y chicos por igual.--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 20:43 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Pronto hare la pagina de inscripcion--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 20:51 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya la hice inscribete aki:Audiciones para Sailor Moon 2:El Milenio de Plata De Los Pokémon--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 21:10 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira Asi te verias como sailor jupiter:Archivo:Sailor_Jupiter.png Te gusta? --MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 22:34 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ten Archivo:GermánFace.png Te lo hice con un progama extraño,Te gusta?--Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 01:45 2 oct 2010 (UTC) bulb En camp rock 2 para que personaje audicionaste? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 14:01 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Pero Cual pèrsonaje? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 18:29 4 oct 2010 (UTC) hola... hola te recuerdo que tienes apartado el puesto de hijo de alicia en mi novela my adventures in wonderland porfavor completarlo lo mas pronto posible.... el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 03:12 13 oct 2010 (UTC) german wooola x3. Bueno, primero gracias por dejar que te humille en mi novela x33, he aki un presente Archivo:BulbasaurEgg.gif Se abrira a las 900 ediciones x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Hola m gustaria ser tu amigo y la novela komenzara pronto tienes rival Hola m gustaria ser tu amigo y la novela komenzara pronto tienes rivalDetectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 17:36 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ponme 1 porygon-z y a ti 1 bulbasaur o un shaymin no?Detectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 18:23 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ... hola mira me habias dicho que lo llenarias y ya no lo hisiste...te lo digo otra ves porfavor llena el espacio de hijo de alicia en mi novelamy adventures in wonderland lamento pareser terco pero hye visto que te has inscrito en otras novelas y no completas un pedido reservado...?¿!¡ -.- el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 18:51 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Ejem... Germ,debes completar tu ficha en Inscripciones para Elemental Vocaloid antes del 19/10/10 o se cancelará la reservación,otra cosa,no me contestaste si la cara que te hice te gustó o no...--Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 00:31 16 oct 2010 (UTC) woola German te tengo una tarea x3, Anda a Hoenn Renace ahi encontraras los personajes y abajo descripcion, Edita tu pagina donde dice German y has la tuya x333, Tu descripcion solo eso xD, Los pokes los pongo yo xD. Pd: Tu color favorito para ponerlo de marco x3 Giovi x3 VLA German si me das el mm y vs podras ser protagonista. woola Solo quiero avisarte que tu huevo ya se abrio xDDDD, hace 22 edits xd Archivo:BulbasaurEgg.gif >> Archivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Cuidalo BEsos Bulb... se tenia que hacer la imgen de tu forma vocaloid ¬¬--Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:35 17 oct 2010 (UTC)